The Mother of Monsters
by B.W.T.Markham
Summary: A versatile son of Hermes leads the charge in an American Civil War. With Echidna's new children popping up, and a less than cheerful prophesy, how will Camp Half-Blood survive? Previously named General Chaos in the form of Sam.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, I'm just borrowing his world, and his hilarious character coach hedge. **

**QOTD:**

"**Come on Luke, join the dark side, it's really cool"**

**-Darth Stewie, _something, something, something dark side. _**

**Epilogue **

The hellhound burst through the cheap drywall, into my room. I rolled out of my bed, smashing my forehead on the bedside table as I did. The hellhound crashed down onto my mattress, crushing it to the ground. I leapt to my feet and sprinted out the door of to my bedroom.

I knew there was a javelin on the kitchen table. I'd been polishing it and left it out. I burst into the dining room. No good, my mom must have put the spear away, before she left for work. I turned around and watched the hellhound fly out of my room and crash its shoulder into the wall opposite my door.

I needed a weapon, unfortunately mom didn't _allow_ me to have them. She kept them under lock and key, which hardly slowed me down, but I couldn't pick a lock while a hellhound was breathing down my neck.

I ran foreword into the kitchen, _frying pan,_ I thought, brilliant. I pulled the cast iron skillet from its hook above the stove. I spun around as fast as I could, swinging the pan as I did.

The connection of the frying pan with the dog's snout sent a shockwave reverberating up my arm. The dog was down, but not for long. I needed celestial bronze. I slammed my mother's frying pan into the hellhound's forehead one last time before making a race for the china cabinet. Mother kept a pad lock on that too.

This was no time for daintyness. I cranked my fist back and slammed it strait through the glass. Apparently punching out windows was a lot less gruesome in the movies. The shattered class ripped my hands apart, who would have thought glass was such an effective cutting utensil. It doesn't even look sharp?

I pulled a celestial bronze knife from the cabinet, turning around, catching the dog's chest as it leapt onto me. I collapsed to the ground, with a half dead hellhound still trying to claw me to death. I jabbed the knife in and out of the dog's chest a couple times until it finally exploded into a pile of sticky gold dust.

I had a choice, either clean up what I could of the mess, and try to apologize to my mother, or I could take a shower and crash on the couch.

After my shower I tossed on a heavily faded pair of blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt. I wanted to get back to sleep but I was leaving for camp in the morning and I had told my mom I packed a long time ago. I picked the lock on the weapons chest and strapped my favorite sword and spear to my back pack. I shoved my pack full of whatever clothes happened to be clean, my trusty lock picking tools, a small start up fund of illegal candy and anything else that caught my eye.

The screech was so loud I wasn't sure I'd ever hear again. Apparently I should have picked up the kitchen and the living room, instead of taken a shower and going to sleep.

My mom really couldn't complain, I mean my dad was the god of mischief, she's just lucky I didn't steal, our neighbor, ms. Lavisher's heard of kittens* and invented a new version of the saxophone, I mean Hermes had some crazy adventures under his belt before he even had a belt, in fact before he even had pants, he was still in the crib!

* I couldn't figure out how to spell clauder? Claudier? Clowder? Clawing? Idk the term for a collection of house cats.

**P.S. Authors Note. **

**Thanks for reading. I'll post the first Chapter tomorrow during school hours, lol so I get the most traffic. It'd be awesome if you read and reviewed, any feedback would be nice guys. : )**

**Yes it's short but it's an epilogue and this is how I wanted it.**

**If I have the energy to leave the comfort of my dirty clothes and pillows, (sorry i meen my 'room') I'll see you later, but don't get your hopes up,**

_Markham. _


	2. Cheating?

**A/N**

**Please take the time to R&R. Sorry I didn't post when I said I would, but I. . . I . . . I could come up with some lie for why I didn't post but the truth is I was lazy and had writers block, I still do but oh well. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Alt. excuse**

**Yeah I was totally going to post but I had a hot date so whatever. **

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but there has got to be a parallel universe somewhere out there where I do own it, so I wrote this. I don't own Troy either, the movie that is. The ancient city on the other hand… **

**QotD:**

"**War is young men dieing and old men talking"-**

**Odysseus, in _Troy_**

**Θ**۞**Θ**

There was a loud horn like sound and my eyes opened. I found myself looking up into the smug face of Max Johnson, a fellow Hermes kid. He had a big orange air horn in his hand. I found out what the sound was.

"Wake up bro" he said "It's almost shower time"

I tossed the dark blue covers to the foot off my bed and swung my feet out and down to the floor. The polished cement was cool to the touch. I shook my head trying to get rid of the sleepy feeling.

"What are you a dog?" asked a passing Hermes girl, Janet. I made a cheesy woof woof noise.

She ignored me and returned to the girl's side of the cabin. There was a cheap flimsy wall that divided the two halves of the cabin. People rarely paid a mind to it. We were siblings after all.

I pulled a pair of Khaki shorts, an orange half-blood shirt and a button up plaid shirt. I was tempted to skip this morning's shower but in the end I opted to deal with the cold water. I tossed on yesterday's clothes to avoid walking across camp in my robe.

The Hermes kids almost always failed their inspection so I was right about the cold shower water. We got off better than the Hephaestus kids, who'd, neglected to put away two thirds of a Sherman tank they'd left out on their floor before inspection.

After I'd taken my two minute speed shower I toweled off and tried to put my hair into a 'just out of bed' look. I buttoned up my shirt and headed towards the sword arena, only a few more hours to kill before capture the flag. I'd heard that Percy and Annabeth, our (engaged) camp instructors were going to play for either team. Percy taught basic combat and Annabeth did something with battle strategy. I'm not sure exactly what. I wasn't much for theory, I was more of a hands on camper.

My name is Sam Grayson. I don't exactly stick out in a crowd, bright blue eyes and dirty blond hair. But of course sticking out is bad for a demigod so I guess I should be thankful. Not that I was much of a demigod, I wasn't an exceptional swordfighter, or a great strategist, I wasn't even particularly fast. I could shoot a bow alright, but not as well as the Apollo kids. I guess you could say I was the Jack-of-all-Trades type. Most Hermes kids were.

The one thing I did pride myself on was finding ways around tough spots. You know, if I can't beat some crazy monster in an honest sword fight, there's not much stopping me from fighting dirty. Its not that I'm all dishonorable, I'd just rather survive. Don't get me wrong, I don't fight dirty when I'm faced with campers. However as far as monsters and various people trying to kill me, fighting dirty is fair game as it were.

During one capture the flag game in order to return the flag I went out and found some vicious beast. I proceeded to insult its mother then run straight into the enemy camp with the monster on my tail. While they were all pre occupied with the Giant Lion headed monster I stole the flag and won the game. Was it cheap maybe but who cares I didn't end up with any new scars so that's a win for me.

* * *

><p>I crashed through the bushes into the creek bed. My breathing was ragged and shallow. I was out of shape, seriously out of shape. It's a sad day when holding my sword for too long makes me tired. How can I ever beat a monster in a fight when I can't even beat my own sword?<p>

I stooped to my knees in the swift water and pressed my lips to the current. Cool and refreshing, even if I wasn't a son of Poseidon the water still did me some good. Behind me a demigod sprinted into the creek bed. It was Mr. Jackson, our sword instructor. "Not even into enemy territory and your already beat, come on Grayson lets go." He sprinted across the river into enemy territory.

I pushed myself to my feet and followed after him. I darted around trees, and leapt over fallen logs. After a while of running and searching I found myself in a small clearing. It held a massive oak tree, surrounded by bright green grass. I knew the tree belonged to the wood nymph, Sonia. I use nymphs to escape punishment all the time. You know, play a prank on someone, then when they're looking for whoever did it, you're hundreds of yards away hiding in the forest. Dryads could seriously move you through the woods fast.

I hadn't noticed them when I first walked into the clearing but there were three Ares campers leaning against Sonia's tree. I could never beat all three of them . . . in a fair fight.

"Well. Well. Well." said the biggest of them "looks like we've got a lost thief boys."

"Exploring is no fun if you know where you are" I answered nonchalantly, I needed to get close to the tree, I didn't think I could outrun them and I couldn't beat them, the tree was my escape.

"What are you doing?" Steve, the smaller one asked

"What? You're the only people allowed to lean against his tree?" I asked having approached the trio and propped my elbow up against the tree. They looked at me like I was insane, maybe I was.

Without another word the biggest of the three swung his sword strait at my neck. I casually ducked out of the way, and put my back against the tree. "No reason we can't be civil" I said glancing up at the branches above my head. Where was she?

"What? Praying to daddy?" Steve asked as I glanced at the branches again. "Too bad he isn't a real god."

That got me mad. "At least my dad doesn't have a pig for his symbol" I replied calmly pushing Steve away from me.

The big one slashed at my neck again, this time his sword embedded itself in the trunk of the giant oak. She was definitely coming now. "Yeah, he can read he can right, he can even have conversations that don't end in bloodshed and humility."

I blocked one sword strike with my shield, but the second dug into my bicep. CRAP, she better come! As the third guy wound up for another strike, I vanished. Well I didn't vanish. I was whisked up into the air by two slender hands.

"Are you insane?" asked a familiar voice. It was Sonia "How did you plan to get out of that"

"Exactly how I did," I answered a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

"Moron," she sighed in exasperation.

"Really?" I asked "I thought it was clever"

A pained expression erupted out of her elfish features. We both looked down and sure enough the Campers were trying to use their swords to chop down Sonia's tree.

We won the game of capture the flag. Of course it took some serious persuasion on Chiron's part to convince the nymphs to released Steve and his cronies. My guess was that they'd have marks from where the tree roots had dug into their skin for a long while.

"Good game me bretta" said Kingston, my friend from last year. He was a son of Poseidon. I know what your thinking, a Jamaican named Kingston, I guess old god Ahab had a sense of humor.

"Ditto, what are you up to Kingston?" I asked

"Some o de Hephaestus rigged up de canoe lake, dey say its warm as can be," he looked around to see if anyone was watching "on de down low, bretta we don't want dis secret gettin out but I here tell de Aphrodite girls bin invited fo a night time swim."

"Sounds like more fun than a bonfire with the Apollo kids," I said

"Den tag along Sammy" he said with a smile "long as you don tip nobody off."

We walked off towards the canoe lake. We tried to stay in the shadows so as to avoid detection but we still bumped into Emma.

"Sammy? Kingston?" she asked enthusiastically "what are you doing, the campfire is that way?"

"We tired pretty one?" joked Kingston. I knew this was just how Kingston spoke to women, usually I didn't care but it annoyed me when he spoke that way to Emma. But that was just because she's my best friend. I think.

"Sounds like the truth" Emma mumbled sarcastically. "You two are going off to make trouble aren't you?"

I couldn't lie to Emma. She was my best friend, that's why right?

"We just tired" lied Kingston. It was dark so Emma couldn't see my face, I nodded. And immediately felt terrible about lying.

"Tell me the truth Sam" she said bluntly.

I was speechless. What was I supposed to say? I couldn't rat out Kingston but I didn't want to lie to Emma either.

Kingston saved me before I had to answer. "We goin to de lake" he said giving up the charade. He gave me a meaningful look, like you'd do the same for me.

"Why?"

"To swim," said Kingston, he got this weird far off look in his eyes.

"Mind if I come?" she asked.

Kingston let out an almost inaudible sigh before he continued on his way to his cabin. Motioning as he did for us to follow. He slipped into his cabin and changed from his red battle board shorts to his blue swimming board shorts. I'd only ever seen him in jeans once. We stood outside Emma's cabin as she changed. Personally I wasn't a huge fan of swimming, but how many guys can pass up the opportunity to see a bunch of beautiful girls in their skimpy bathing suits.

"So ow long you ben likin Emmy?" Kingston asked in a low voice.

"She's my best friend." I answered not sure where he was going with this. "We've been friends since my first year of camp."

"You know what I mean bretta. I heard she ended it with Todd over de school year." He said with a wink

Before I could answer Emma walked out of the Apollo cabin wearing a brown and neon green bikini. Her wavy golden brown hair was let down, and her just brushed her shoulders. The flood lights on her cabin showed her perfectly tan skin, like all Apollo kids. Her eyes were this chocolate brown, that turned lighter when she was in the sun.

"Samuel Grayson what are you staring at?" Emma's voice jogged me back to reality. Kingston burst out laughing, his hands clutching his sides.

"Ooh gimme bretta a break, you breathtaking Emmy" She blushed, and I felt, I'm not sure about the adjective, Envy? Jealousy? I couldn't place it.

"So I heard you and Todd broke up" I said casually to Anna.

"Yeah, he was getting clingy" she said dragging her big toe through the water. The Hephestus, aphrodite and demeter kids were all swimming around. Kingston kept sending up columns of water to pick up campers and toss them across the waves.

"That's too bad" I said but apparently she heard the insincerity in my voice. I never liked Todd something about him made me hate him, like he had some kind of anger inciting aura around him.

"What was your problem with Todd?"

I didn't know how to explain. "He was just weird I guess. He pushed my buttons.

"Oh really"

I never learned what she had on her mind because at that very moment two giant hands, made of water shot out from below the pier and tugged us into the water.

I hefted myself out of the water onto the pier. My clothes were sopping wet and there was no way I could swim in them. I took off my dress shirt and my camp Half-Blood T. Kingston was so dead. I slopped my wet clothes onto the aluminum dock and turned towards the water. Kingston was actually standing in the middle of a water typhoon. How was I ever going to get him.

As much as I wanted fake revenge I decided it'd be better to just bow to social pressure and join the group. I quickly pulled my sopping wet wallet and Zippo out of my pockets. Hopefully it'll still work, if not I could just replace it.

I dove into the shallow water and swam towards the group of kids. All shouting and talking to one another and worrying who Kingston would half drown next. The good thing about Kingston was he realized we couldn't breathe water, so whenever he pushed you under there was an air bubble around your face. It didn't lessen your shock though.

After another hour or so everyone started heading back towards their cabins. I tugged on my sopping wet shirts and stood on the sandy beach. The moon was big and hanging just above the beach, so seeing wasn't particularly hard.

"You know I'd never gone swimming in the dark before" said Emma. She was sitting in the sand behind me. The moonlight illuminated her skin, making her look like some kind of shiny goddess.

"Its dangerous" I said, usually I laugh in the face of danger, but I wasn't a huge fan of water, at all. "It'd be tough to find someone if they were drowning."

"Yeah, except we had a water god hanging out with us" I plopped down in on the sand beside her.

"So now Kingston's a god?" I asked feeling slightly down trodden

"No" she answered. It sounded frantic for some reason.

"But his dad was floating around us the whole time, on one of those pool toys.

"I thought that was a Hephaestus kid"

"Nope, I saw his trident, and when we were done he just kind of melted into the water.

"Wow, Kingston's dad is cool" I said, cool enough to hang out with a bunch of teenagers and not even stick out. A single wave rolled and crashed against the beach sending the water up to splash against my feet.

"I guess,"

"Back on the dock" I suggested "You were about to say something"

"Forget about it" she said her cheeks turning red in the moonlight.

"I could have sworn you were going to say something more"

"Forget about it, I've decided better on it" she leaned across the small gap between us, a smile on her face. Emma pecked her lips against my cheek. I swear my heart almost stopped. What did this mean, Emmy had never acted like this before. I liked it, though I wish my cheeks didn't look as red as the second set of a baboon's.

I tried to say something but it came out as a weird strangled sigh.

Emmy giggled "I'll see you tomorrow Sam," She put her hand on my arm for a few seconds before standing up.

As I walked back to my cabin I couldn't help but let my mind wander, and wonder about Emmy, why had she done this? Did she like me? Did I like her? Did she think I liked her and decided to let me down easy?"  
>I was walking back to my cabin. I took my time and plodded along in the sand and the grass. I heard the curfew harpies in the distance but I didn't care, I was in bliss. Albeit confused bliss, but bliss none the less.<p>

**I don't own Peter Johnson and the crazy Russian Huguenot adventure.**

**Take a little time to R&R, then get off your $$ and review my story. Joke**

Laters-

М Å я χ Π Д /ψ\


	3. A doomed quest

**A/N**

**Well, I meant for this chapter to be longer but what can I say? I'm lazy, and I can't think of anything else to add to it that wouldn't be useless fluff.**

**Well I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, I wish I did but Beggars can't be choosers.**

**QotD:**

**If you light a man a fire, he'll be warm for the night, but if you light a man ON fire he'll be warm for the rest of his life. **

**IDK what its from, maybe I made it up. A little dark humor, sorry if it offends. **

"Wake up!" Again with this, aren't people allowed to sleep at this camp? I looked up into the irritated face of the satyr, Gleeson hedge. "Chiron wants you leader cupcakes up at the big house, for a meeting."

"I'll be there first thing in the morning," I muttered rolling over on my side.

"Nope," hedge yelled sharply. Before I could react I was snatched from my bed and carried up to the big house. For gods' sake he knows I can walk right?

"You have to be kidding me," I complained as hedge plopped me into a seat at the table "you couldn't let me get dressed?" A few of the kids at the table snickered, including Mr. Jackson. I was wearing a bathrobe and a pair of black and white boxers.

Chiron and the Hephaestus kids remade our 'war room' a couple years ago. They built it next to their bunker off in the woods. It was exactly like all the war rooms in movies with the pictures of the world and individual countries. There was a giant decagon shaped table in the center and there were rows of elevated seats surrounding it. All the head campers sat at the table, it was huge.

The walls of the room were dark green. I remember when they completed the bunker. The Hephaestus kids started shooting some ridiculous celestial bronze rocket launcher at the thing. It didn't even dent the wall.

We all tried to act like we didn't know what they were doing this for, but it was obvious. There was civil war brewing in America, and when there's a war, nine times out of ten demigods get involved.

"My apologies to those of you who were roused by Gleeson, he is a bit of an eccentric." Hedge huffed.

"A bit?" asked one of the Hephaestus kids.

"Gleeson?" I asked "his name is Gleeson?"

"All that aside," Chiron started "There is a discussion to be had, about the prophesy recently issued to myself."

For the first time I noticed a lady with red hair sitting next to Chiron, she wasn't a camper. she looked more Percy's age. Her name was Rachel Elisabeth Dare, people called her Red oracle or just Red. She had bright red hair and green eyes. I had to admit she was attractive, with her spray of freckles across her nose. She was speaking in hushed tones to Percy and Annabeth. My ears were good, part of that whole thief thing I guess. If I'd wanted to I could have listened in on them but I was more interested in Chiron's quest.

"So wass de prophesy?" asked Kingston swirling the water in his Styrofoam cup absentmindedly.

Chiron pulled a slip of paper out of his tweed jacket and cleared his throat. Then he began to read from the note.

"_Four set forth with three children of the gods_

_To walk a quest to the land at odds._

_The mother of monsters will raise and raze._

_A deft hand to end her graze._

_The child of gods to spread his wings._

_Saddled again by the one who sings. _

_A quest to end the looming campaign_

_But the task is doomed to be in vain."_

"Well that's cheerful," Muttered Emmy, lowering her forehead to the table.

"Guys you just can't believe what prophesies say. They're full of double speak and symbolism, just because it says you'll fail doesn't mean it'll be a bad thing." Percy had stood up to say this, I'd heard his story I knew what he meant. He had been prophesized to die. obviously the thing was a little misleading.

"Let's not get discouraged," Chiron said, trying to sound cheerful. "So what do we know?"

"Well we're sending four campers instead of three," I said, in reference to the first line.

"Yes, well we'll keep that in mind when we choose candidates." Said Chiron "now there's civil war brewing in the west so were already in the land at odds."

"See we already a six o de way done," said Kingston putting on a smile.

"You mean an eighth," said Sadie the head camper for the Athena cabin.

"So that's easy," said Rachel cutting them off. "But what about the 'mother of monsters'?"

"Probably Echidna," Percy put in, his feet propped up on the table.

"Most likely."

"Some one must kill her, 'deft hands to end her graze'."

"But we wont stop her before she destroys something" I said "the prophesy says she'll Raze."

"It's possible she's already done that," said Chiron "America is on the brink of civil war, it may be her fault."

"The looming campaign must be the impending war." Said Emmy

"Yeah go ahead and go on your quest but just a heads up you'll fail," Said an Aphrodite girl miserably. Chiron could see the slipping moral and decided to end the conversation.

"Yes well I think we should look for quest volunteers now," he said "as I was issued the quest I'll be the 'non child of the gods' participant." hedge snorted, clearly he'd wanted that spot.

"I'll go," Percy said getting to his feet. Annabeth stood as well to say she was game too.

"No Percy," said Chiron "I need you and Annabeth here at camp, we'll need a non godly leader" Dionysus was in the corner of the room curled up with a stuffed cheetah head. His lips were covered with what looked like Cheese dust.

No one was jumping up to volunteer. Chiron looked around, as if he didn't understand why we wouldn't all be itching to embark on a futile quest.

"I go Chiron," said Kingston standing up. I looked around. One line kept ringing in my mind, 'A deft hand to end her graze.' Thieves had deft hands. we had to be good with our hands, to pick locks and pockets. I wasn't sure what was going through my head but.

"I'm in," I said standing up. "As long as I get to go back to sleep before we leave."

Chiron smiled. "I'm going to then," said Emmy.

"No your not," I said immediately. Everyone was staring at me. What the hell? What made me say that? Kingston laughed.

"Chiron I volunteer," Emmy insisted ignoring me.

"Samuel, Emmy is a competent hero, if she chooses to accompany us I will not stop her."

"I didn't mean she wasn't a good hero I, I don't know what I meant" I said sitting down, and feeling like a very confused and very sheepish camper. Kingston was still laughing at me like we had some inside joke.

"It is settled then," said Chiron "Emmy Kingston, Samuel and I will embark on our quest tonight." I suggest you pack clothes ambrosia and weapons. I will take anything else we might need.

"Sounds good," said Kingston, but I'm catching some shut eye first.

After a few hours of sleep I woke up, showered packed anything that happened to catch my eye. I wasn't much of a planner. I knew my mom deserved a heads up so I walked from my cabin to Kingston's. He usually let campers iris message people with his fountain. I was about to push open the door when I heard Emmy's voice.

"It'll be fine mom, Sam will be there," she said. I had no idea how her mom knew about me. I've never met Emmys mom. Was it possible that girls talked to their moms about stuff other than parole, and probation? Maybe it was just me. I didn't have a super close relationship with my mom.

"That's the one you told me about?" the voice was eerily similar to Emmy's but clearly older.

"erm, yes mother he's _the one,_" said Emmy, putting an obnoxious tone on the last two words.

"So he's the reason you volunteered." Asked Emmys mother.

"No, no, I mean I don't know."

Her mother made a weird noise, like a sigh or something. It sounded like Uh-huh but less harsh.

"Are you sure this quest is safe," at this point I opened the door. I'd felt weird eavesdropping.

"No it isn't," I said "You should ground her and not let her go." Why was I saying these things? Did I have a concussion?

The lady in the mist gave a knowing look. "You think she's not a good enough heroin?" she asked. I could hear the challenge in her voice, she was proud of her daughter, and she had plenty of reasons to be. Ms. Clearwater had Emmy's hair, but a different color of eyes, and her skin was pale.

"NO!" I said "Why does everyone jump to that conclusion"

"Because it's the only rational one," said Emmy's mom.

"I disagree, there's other reasons like-" I was at a loss for words. I must have had a fever or something.

Emma's mom just laughed. "I gotta go emms I love you stay safe." she winked and slashed her hand through the mist.

"Well your mom seems nice," I said, trying to break the silence.

"That was mortifying," said Emmy in a monotone. "I'll see you later Sam," and she left, just like that. Was she mad? What was going on, why would she be mad?

I decided I'd talk to my mom before I left and since I didn't know where Kingston was I just used his fountain without permission.

"No you can't go," my mom said staring daggers at me through the mist.

"What!" I asked outraged.

"It's too dangerous, camp is one thing. Going across the country on a ridiculous quest is another."

"Mom I'm a HERO. It's what I was born to do," I complained like a six year old.

"That's too bad then, and you're not a hero until you do something heroic."

"Then let me have my chance mom," I whined.

"Nope."

"Mom I'm going whether you let me or not, I'd just rather avoid punishment," I said bluntly, after I said it I looked up to the roof of the cabin, praying that Hermes would help me. Sure enough there was the unmistakable sound of a doorbell ringing. My mom looked frantic, and moved to disperse the image "Wait! Its just dad."

She looked even angrier. When she opened the door, sure enough there was a mailman with a package. He let himself in without hesitation, plopping down on the couch. "Hey Jude," he said handing her the package. She took it and opened it without a single word.

"But Sammy is a demigod, he can't use phones," Said my mother pulling out a Bluetooth headset.

"Doesn't use cell towers, it uses Olympus air," Hermes said nonchalantly "if you press the button it'll call Sam's,"

"I don't-" before I could finish my sentence there was a headset in my hand, cool. "What's the second button for?"

"Well I planned to make it turn your favorite weapon, but you don't have one so it just picks a random weapon, it'll be balanced for you because lets face it I am a god. So you wont pull out some sword that weighs more than you, it'll feel like the perfect balance. The possibilities are limitless, but you're my son, so I'm confidant you'll be able to put any weapon to use."

"Awesome."

"Say thank you to your father Samuel."

"Please who do you think I am Zeus?" Hermes said shrugging off my mother. "I'd prefer 'awesome' to some fake heartfelt thank you."

"Ha-Ha makes sense to me," I said slipping the Bluetooth into my ear.

"Sam we gots to get on de road bretta," said Kingston walking into his cabin. Kingston tipped his fedora to Hermes.

Hermes got up off the couch and walked towards my mother. He gave her a kiss on the forehead then turned to the iris message. "I know you'll make me proud son," and like that he was gone.

We all piled into Chiron, or Alec Brunner's, Handicap van. We weren't sure exactly where we were going to go, but quests had a habit of starting after you leave camp.

I sat in the back, next to Chiron, I mean Mr. Brunner. Kingston drove us down farm roads towards New York. I watched Half-Blood hill fade into the distance. Just another doomed to fail quest.

**Thanks for reading, if you like it or see anything I could improve on leave it in a review.**

**And leave Quotes from either yourself, a song or a T.V show or whatever, I'm running out of funny/cool or deep lines so anything would be appreciated. Remember to say what it's from. **

**-Ben **


	4. failure to insert crappy title

**Hey Reader(s), hope you like this Chapter. Don't forget to Review, it makes my day. If you don't review I'll assume you froze to death in this horrible October winter. It shouldn't be this cold in October. Just a heads up, I'll probably slow down the Posting frequency come November 8th or 10th or 9th or something idk, whenever MW3 comes out. I'm a loser and I bow to social pressure all too often.**

**QotD:**

**Bret: so you're not thinking what I'm thinking?**

**Jemain: no cus you're thinking I'm thinking what you're thinking. **

**Flight of the Conchords, _we__'__re__both__in__love__with__a__sexy__lady._**

**A**

The blue waves rolled up onto the white sand beach. We'd been in Miami for a week now. We'd gotten a 'message' from the Spray paint covered motel room in Georgia. When we walked in the room, it had written in giant gold letters 'MIAMI! The land of the gods! Chiron insisted it was legitimate and we drove strait for Miami after that.

To be honest I was getting bored. We'd been on the quest for what felt like forever. It was hell. Nothing had happened so far. We'd barely even talked to one another. The news had been talking about the tension between the east and the west growing.

Our money was running low, but Chiron was out getting groceries anyway. I sat on the white sand beach, the waves were coming closer and closer to my feet, it was low tide at the moment, but it was rising.

"Wanna go for a walk?" asked a familiar voice. I turned around to see Emmy, standing there in a white and blue bikini. Holy crap. Again!

"Uhh sure," I said, or at least I think that's what I said, the memory is a bit foggy.

I hopped to my feet, kicking sand in all directions. I dusted the sand off my legs and pushed my hair down into a manageable configuration. "Lead the way."

"Where exactly are we going?" I questioned

"Nowhere in particular." We set off walking parallel to the pink and white Hotels. It was awkward, usually Emmy and I could talk to each other non stop, what was different now? I looked out across the ocean. The waves were big, crashing down onto the hard packed sand beach. The place was more or less deserted, guess people don't think, 'lets take a vacation' when their country is in for a civil war.

"So uh, do you think Chiron and Kingston are going to let me drive again?" I asked, trying to break the tension.

"You rear ended a limo in the first thirty second of your first shift," she laughed "you just can't do that, especially not on purpose."

"He cut me off, how is that anything but justice?" I asked, jokingly.

"Well if they do decide to let you drive then I'm walking."

"That's not cool, Emms," I said coming to a stop. "We're supposed to be a team."

"Then I guess I'm a traitor." she joked

"Well you know what we do with traitors?" I paused "Drown them."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and carried her into the water, plopping her down as soon as we were chest deep. She sprang out of the water, yelling incoherently. I laughed, that is until she slashed her hand across the surface of a wave and sprayed me with salty water. By the time I was ready to retaliate, she was gone, under water. After about twenty seconds I started to panic.

I'm not so much afraid of water as I am of Drowning and oceans, and deep water. Ok so I'm afraid of water, usually I can suck it up, usually. Like our nighttime swim with Kingston was cool cus there's no way anyone is going to drown when Kingston is there. He makes that Phelps guy look like a one legged giraffe in the water.

Any way back to my freaking out about Emmy drowning. So there I am, underwater eyes wide open, the salt killing them. And where is she? Standing up behind me laughing at me, how mean is that.

"You're so afraid of water!" laughed Emmy poking her finger into my chest.

"Am not!" I wined "What kind of a super stud hero is afraid of water."

"The kind that isn't a super stud or a hero."

"Why does everyone keep saying I'm not a hero?" I asked "I totally am!"

"Well don't get me wrong Sam, your efficient," she said "like given the chance, you'd do all the classic hero stuff, and you'd do it for the classic hero reasons. But it seems like instead of you know fighting the ultimate evil guy you'd make the roof fall on him, or you'd throw a chair at him and kick him in the-"

"Yeah alright, but a hero via opportunity is still a hero right?" I asked feeling a little miffed

"Yeah, I mean it's just your movie would be a comedy instead of an action movie," she said tentatively, "and personally I prefer comedies to action movies anyway."

"Sure I guess that makes sense," I said

"Ey Mon, Chiron gots a lead les go," shouted Kingston from the beach.

"Sammy, I didn't mean to hurt you," said Emmy quietly.

"No it's cool Emms actually, I think I prefer the comedian approach instead of the big hero one."

She put her hand on my shoulder but remained silent. Her hand was soft, with the exception of the calluses where she held her bow string. But those were a good thing. They made her real, not like some ridiculous plastic Barbie. "We'd better go see what he wants."

"There have been rolling black outs in Miami," as if to prove Chiron's point the lights of the hotel room went out.

"What does this have to do with us?" I asked as I toweled off my hair and put on a fresh shirt.

"Well the mortals think it's some kind of malfunction in the power lines" he pulled out his phone and started pressing buttons. "Now they have a live news feed of these_ exploding wires." _

I looked at the screen on his phone. There was a bright green field full of those giant power poles that looked like robots, the ones made of metal. In the midst of it was a giant Hydra knocking down wires, and electrocuting itself.

"Looks like a job for the comedian," I said laughing at my own joke. Aside from Emma's sad giggle there was no response, apparently this crowd hadn't seen watchmen.

"Yes well Sam's delusions aside we do need to stop this thing, mostly because of the fact that I've never seen it before." Said Chiron with a grim look on his face.

"What? Hydras are all over the place, we had one for monster class last year." Emmy said with a look of confusion.

"it's a new monster, or at least a new type of Hydra," He said gravely "it spits Acid from all of it's heads, instead of the middle one(s), and when a head Is chopped off it sprouts three heads instead of two."

"Why would there be new monsters now? I thought they were all recycled from the Greek days." I asked.

"Cus de modder o monsters raise," said Kingston "wat if de modder aint raisin er self but raisin children."

"We will discuss this matter later," said Chiron. "For now we must give our undivided attention to slaying this monster."

We stood on the grassy hill looking down at the Hydra 2.0. It was raging around occasionally bumping into a power tower and pausing. Chiron was in full centaur mode, he had his bow out and an arrow notched. Emmy was sorting through her quiver and Kingston held his trident. "Let's do this" I didn't register who said it but I was ready. I pulled the Bluetooth head set from my ear and pressed the button.

The little plastic earpiece quickly grew into a weapon. Or more precisely, a giant chain saw. Don't get me wrong I'm all for the number one zombie weapon, but why not a sword, or a bow or something. Chiron chuckled "Let's go lumber jack."

As cool as chainsaws were they proved to be ineffective against hydras. God, it was tiring. I dodged out of the way of one of its nine heads and fell to my knees in exhaustion. Kingston was distracting it for the moment, drawing it off towards one of the power towers. The monster struck at king and he rolled out of the way, right into the middle of the tower. The monster scaled the edge of the metal frame and proceeded to strike at Kingston. I saw an opportunity to saw.

I rushed foreword, my breath ragged, my chainsaw hoisted into the air. I cut downward strait through the monsters leg. It fell backwards off the power thing, lashing its claws at me. I felt two claws dig into my back. They ran along either side of my spine, all the way down to the small of my back.

As I fell foreword I saw Chiron and Emmy launching arrow after arrow at the monster, trying to gain its attention. I heard Kingston's voice over my shoulder "Bretta, you ok?"

"Fine," I grunted, I didn't want to distract him, but I had an idea, an idea to cheat. I handed him the Chainsaw and tried to explain my plan. "Cut the supports, trap it that way," with that I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I was looking up at the ceiling of our hotel room. The fan spun in a slow lazy circle, just enough to keep the air moving. The T.V was on but I couldn't tell what the people were saying. I could feel something holding onto my hand. I looked over to see Emmy sitting on the bed.<p>

"HE'S AWAKE," she called, a little too loud for the tiny room.

"I guess I'm some hero huh?" I asked sitting up in the bed.

"Don knock yo self bretta, widout yo plan we'd a neva beat dat ting," said kingston sitting on the end of my bed and flipping off the T.V.

"Did you knock down the tower on him?" I asked

"Yes, it was an interesting approach but an effective one none the less," said Chiron from the corner. "A plan worthy of Athena" he plopped my headset down onto my chest.

"So what's next," I asked, I could tell there were scars on my back, but they were as healed as much as ambrosia would get them.

"You call your mother, stupid." Emmy said releasing my hand, "She's done nothing but call every five minuets for the last day and a half."

"Day and a half?" I asked "How long was I out."

"Two days, we fed you a little too much ambrosia on the way back," said Chiron, Emmy blushed. I wasn't sure why she blushed, but it didn't go unnoticed.

"So I guess I have to call my mom right?"

"You guess!" questioned Emmy like she couldn't believe there was any question.

"Well I mean its not like I'm in jail or anything, I'm fine, cant I just like text her or something?"

"No you have to call her," said Emm, hitting the call button on my headset and shoving it into my ear. I stood up and walked out onto the balcony, waiting for my mother to answer.

"Hey mom," I said as the set clicked on.

"Where the HELL have you been," she screeched over the phone "first there's no answer then That Alec Brunner guy answered, then a Jamaican kid, and then that _girl_."

"What do you mean 'that girl'?" My mom was silent

"It doesn't matter Sam."

"Yes it does." she ignored me.

"Are you ok Sweetie?" she asked, I could hear the anger in her voice being replaced with worry. Most moms would have asked if their kid was ok first, but mom was a half-blood. So she had ADHD. I guess I should clarify when I say half-blood. She was the daughter of Persephone so not really a half-blood.

"I'm fine mom," I said

"Well either I can try to wire you money or I'll come pick you up, where are you?"

"No, I'm not leaving, it's not like I died, and it's hardly even a scratch."

"Just because you're a half blood, doesn't mean you have to do dangerous things!"

"No but it's a serious perk,"

"That's not funny, and your coming home immediately Sam."

"Not a chance mom, and if you call again and try to make me come home, I'm gonna stop answering the phone," I said, I was tired of her trying to convince me to come home.

She wasn't saying anything so I just hung up. My relationship was my mother was, strained. I wasn't sure I wanted to go back into the hotel room. I stood, looking out at the bright blue ocean. There palm trees on the beach swayed with the wind,

"Sam?" It was Emmy.

"What's up?" I asked as she slid the glass door closed behind her.

"Does your mom want you to go back home?" she asked

"Yeah, but she'll get over it."

"Maybe," she answered

"So what's the next step?" I asked

"Were not sure, I guess we'll probably move again," she sighed and leaned against the balcony railing.

"Yeah not the most exciting quest," I mumbled putting my hands on the railing.

"Hey, it's still a quest and its still fun," she leaned in close to me. What was she doing?

"Yep, fun," she leaned in even closer, her eyes closing.

CRASH! It sounded like breaking pottery. I turned towards the room, and Kingston and Chiron were staring at an iris message.

I rushed into the room, leaving Emmy alone on the balcony. She looked a little annoyed.

"Check San Francisco," said a female voice. "It'll be there."

"Who are you? And what is _it_?" Chiron asked. The person in the iris message was wearing a balaclava. Like the black ski masks, that bank robbers wear.

"We're-"she looked over her shoulder and immediately stopped. Before anything else could happen the message dispersed.

"So Frisco?" asked Kingston.

"I guess but it could easily be a trap, we need to tread lightly," I said

"Agreed, but san Francisco is a big place, where do we start?" asked Chiron

"We'll jump off that bridge when we come to it," I said, "For now we need to go."

"Nah, brettas, we leave in de mornin," said Kingston, "I too tired to drive."

"I'll drive," I suggested

"No!" they yelled in unison.

I had huge scars down my back, they were still slightly pink, but other than that they were healed. I was worried they would make me look messed up. Instead they looked all battle-scar-ish. It was probably two in the morning, I couldn't sleep. I wanted to get a start on the trip to Frisco. For all we know we'll miss 'it.' I had already taken two showers, I'd picked the lock on the vending machine down the hall, and I'd watched at least an hours worth of horrible TV until Chiron made me turn it off.

I was lying awake, on the floor. Kingston had one bed Emmy had the other, and Chiron stood in the corner. Kingston and I had been trading on and off who got to sleep in the bed.

"Royal Palms, _where all the fun is!_" I couldn't tell who had spoken.

"What?"

"Royal Palms, _where all the fun is!_" it was Emmy, she said it exactly the same way twice.

"Emms what are you talking about?"

"Free continental breakfast, out door and indoor swimming pools, located within walking distance of the _artistic part of town,_" She was sleep talking about a hotel? I moved to wake her up

"He'll be there, He'll keep me safe," mumbled Emmy, she wasn't speaking in the same voice. "He's my . . . friend?"

"Emms wake up" she snapped out of her sleep, and threw a punch at me.

I sat on the ground, rubbing my chin. "What the hell Emms?"

"What the hell Emms? What the hell Sam! Why'd you wake me up?"

"Cus you were talking in your sleep,"

She went bright red. "What about?" she seemed really urgent. Her shouting woke up everyone else.

"It was like you were reading an advertisement for a Hotel," I said, leaving out the last part.

"What hotel?" Chiron asked, already booting up his computer.

"The Royal Palms," I said "pretty generic name, might have some trouble finding it, she said it was in the 'artistic district."

"Thank you Sam," said Chiron "you three go back to sleep, I'll see what I can find out."

Chiron's words were like magic. I was out the second my head hit the pillow.

**A/N **

**Hey guys n gals, hope you liked my chapter. As usual I'd have liked it to be longer but oh well. As usual I'd be ecstatic if you'd post a review. And thanks to the reviewer, who pointed out that I called my Prologue 'epilogue' I was going to ignore it but now I feel better telling everyone. Today I quoted from Flight of the conchords, New Zealand's fourth most popular folk parody duo! You should seriously check them out on . They're hilarious and well worth a few minuets of your time.**

**-Out, MARHAM**


	5. Romans

**Hey guys, Even though I'm thrilled I've gotten 6 reviews, but I'm like a junkie, I need more. Jk. But anyway my next course of action has to be reverse psychology. So DON'T review. Or Review twice, that way you'll only review once, and I'll get a review. Can't follow my train of thought? Leave your answer in a review. Anyway, my insanity aside, I hope you like this chapter. I'm posting more frequently because I want to write this book's sequel so I can make it a SYOC story. **

**I don't own PJO. If I did it probably wouldn't have been as successful as it was. **

So there we were again. In a hellish road trip, again. When will it end, we'd been in the car for only about six hours but it felt like forever. We'd been following the curve of the Gulf of Mexico. For the first ten minuets it was a pretty picture, the water was perfectly calm. That got boring pretty quick, I could go for some live action deadliest catch, even if it is fake. But in hind sight that'd get boring too.

"If the state of New York thinks I can drive why don't you three?" I asked leaning back in my chair.

"Because the state of New York was in a state of insanity, when they gave you your license," Said Emmy punching my arm. She'd been acting weird lately. She was probably feeling weird about my liking her. How or if she found out I'm not sure, but she was definitely being weird.

"It's not fair that the limo cut me off, I'm sure I'll do better if you give me another chance." Chiron sighed.

"Perhaps, we will give you a second chance, but if you damage my sweet ride its your neck." I _think_ Chiron was joking.

Ok so they let me drive after we pulled over for lunch in this little town. My question is who wouldn't behave like me? Is it not perfectly rational to accept an invitation to a drag race? I mean were driving down this deserted high way and a Mustang convertible literally packed with pretty college girls pulls up. So they start revving their engine and shouting to race. And laughing at the car.

I don't understand how a 2007 White minivan, designed for handicap people ever beat a mustang in a race. The only explanation is that my dad blessed the car. How can you question a god's decision? He made me win, that must mean the god of mischief knew what's best right?

"Five minuets behind the wheel," said Chiron as we pulled off the road onto a grassy beach, next to the gulf. "You were driving for five minuets and you got into a drag race-"

"I didn't-"

"How does one do that? That's an amazing feat, A world record."

"No the world record was using your granny car to beat a mustang in a street race," I said. He opened his mouth to say something but couldn't find the words.

So we traded nice sunrises, for nice sunsets. Not exactly the best thing in the world, especially since we hadn't found anything yet. But maybe I'm getting ahead of myself, we've only been here for a day, and still it's horribly boring. We weren't sure what was supposed to go down but apparently it was happening around here. we would post two people in the lobby and two in the hotel room watching the news.

I hate the news, its boring. Especially with today's media trying to hype everything up. 'Oh a kid in Florida gave another kid a bad look. The police haven't arrested him yet, pending further development in their investigation,' ok maybe it wasn't that dumb but you get the point.

I was all too happy when Chiron walked in and told Kingston and I to go watch the lobby. I almost flew out the door, at least in the lobby I could talk to other people.

"Bye Sam," said Emmy as I walked out the door.

"Erm bye," why would she say goodbye? I wasn't leaving I was going down stairs? Maybe I'm reading too much into all of this.

The elevator was black and silver. It looked like a space ship. "Wass goin on wit you n Emmy?"

I thought about denying it but I guess I could talk to Kingston. "I have no foggy clue."

"You like er?" he asked as we took our seat in the Starbucks that was actually inside the hotel.

"Oh I always liked her, but now I'm starting to _like_ like her." I'm not sure why I was telling Kingston this I hadn't even come to terms with it myself. "I think she knows, and that's why she's acting strange."

"Maybe, but ne'er assume anyting wit girls, dey enigmas," he said stirring his frappe. "dey ain't simple as you n I."

"That's for sure," I said "I couldn't begin to think what I'd do if my best friend suddenly like liked me, I'd probably just freeze up."

"das de normal ting to do bretta, less dey like you back," he said "do Emmy like you back?"

"I'm not sure, maybe," I said "I'm not sure I want her too, I'm not sure I even want myself to like her, I mean she's my best friend, I don't really feel like gambling with our friendship."

"Is a tough call Sam, but if I were you I sit back n relax let de waves take you where dey will, love conquers all brettas."

"He's completely right," said a waitress as she passed by, her name tag said May. The crazy thing was she almost looked like Emmy, an older version but still. "But if you don't put yourself out there, love won't find you." She winked at me.

"Erm thanks ma'am," I said.

"No problem honey, oh and about that quest you boys are on," she winked and pointed across the room "There's the next step."

She had pointed at a man sitting with his back to us. He had a bulky hat over his head and he was reading the paper. When I looked back at May she was gone. The guy with the hat wasn't going anywhere. "Who was that?"

"My guess?" he asked raising an eyebrow "de goddess Aphrodite"

"Probably," I said I'd met Aphrodite once before, n she was pretty crazy. "so should we go talk to this guy in the hat or just watch him?"

He answered the question for us. He quickly reached up to his hat, making both Kingston and I jump. Before I knew what was happening he was on the move, his hat turned out to be a balaclava, just like the person who gave us the message about San Francisco. We raced after him as he headed for the door. I knocked over a few café tables and Kingston actually jumped over one.

We burst out into the street and caught a glimpse of him running into warehouse like store. We tried to follow, but by the time we got there he was gone. We moved to enter the store but two mortal bodyguards were standing in the way.

"No admittance," said one "Authorized personnel only."

Kingston swore. "Dey win dis one," I said, we were sitting in another café across the street from the warehouse. Apparently it was some sort of art retailer. "Go tell Chiron he doesn't have to watch the news anymore, I'll keep an eye on the warehouse for now."

"Ok," said Kingston standing up. "I go tell him."

The rest of the day was boring. Some kids went in and out, but other than that nothing. "Chiron says I'm supposed to help you out," said Emmy.

I muttered my thanks and stood up, trying to stretch out my muscles. "Hey Emmy, what exactly do you know?" I asked

"What do you mean, what do I know?" crap this wasn't right. Bah Aphrodite can go to the crows for all I care, this wasn't the right approach.

"Nothing, I'm just tired I guess," she didn't look convinced

"I think your loosing your marbles Sammy, go get some sleep," she said. I started heading for the hotel. Before I got there I passed an electronics retailer. If they hadn't been advertising web cams I'd never have thought of it.

"I'd like a wireless, battery operated security camera. And it needs to be compatible with a Macintosh." The clerk lazily handed me a box.

"The bats will last about six days, then, you'll need to take em out and charge them." He said ringing up the register.

"Thanks man, you got an extra set of batteries?" I asked

It took a while to convince him to take drachmas instead of real cash but I'm persuasive, and a good haggler. Even though I'm not sure what a drachma is worth in American cash.

"This was a great idea," said Chiron as he popped the charged batteries into the security camera. "We should put these up as soon as we can!"

"No we shouldn't, that'd tip the warehouse people off, we have to do it at night, when their lights are out and the café across the street is closed." I said "I get the feeling I'll be able to use my headset for tools, it hasn't failed me yet." Of course I'd only used it for a can opener, and a pocket knife, somehow it seemed to know what I needed. I couldn't press the button and make it turn into whatever I wanted. Hermes just seemed to know what I needed.

"So you're going alone?" asked Emmy.

"No, surveillance alone is one thing this is another," Said Chiron. "Emmy you can accompany him, now I'll have to establish the connection between my computer and the camera, do as you wish until night fall."

I was dressed for espionage. I wore a black under-armor shirt, black jeans, and a black bandana, wrapped around my face. I crept into the alley and slid behind a dumpster to hide from a passing pedestrian. We were maybe a block away from the bakery.

"You look ridiculous," said Emma walking up behind me. She was wearing a brown shirt and dark jeans. She looked good, but she wasn't dressed for spying.

"The word you're looking for is 'awesome'," I said looking around the corner of the tech store I had bought the camera from.

"Oh no sweetie, Ridiculous IS the word I was looking for," She said

"Huh, dissention among the Greeks?" I didn't see who spoke. He'd crept up behind me, when I was distracted. I felt like an idiot, being so oblivious.

I needed to play for time. "Well we do love fighting with each other." I said. Emmy and I slowly turned around.

"Oh I know. It makes all you Greek heroes look like twelve year olds."

He held a Roman Gladius, up to my throat. There were only three of them. The leader had no helmet on. His hair was blond and his eyes were bright blue, not unlike my own, but mine were sharper. He had a tiny scar slitting up his lip, I knew this kid. He was supposed to be some great roman Hero, Percy used to talk the world of him. His name was Jason grace. I didn't know why he was threatening me, but I wasn't going to ask him, for all I knew it would remind him he's supposed to kill me or something.

"You don't think that might be because most of us _are_ twelve year olds?" I asked.

He just sneered, "I almost forgot, you know what with how Romans live adolescence."

"Well Greeks spend their whole live just trying to survive monster attacks. we don't get to retire and lounge about for a couple decades. Getting old, soft and _weak_" I said, I wasn't sure what it was about this guy but he got under my skin. It was probably just because he snuck up on me.

My insult had the desired effect. In a way.

He slapped me, strait up, back of the hand, to my face, slap. But he also lowered his sword from my throat. I moved in to attack but wasn't fast enough.

To get there before Emmy! She had launched herself at him and kicked him in the chest. He stumbled backwards and did a weird hand motion to his two friends.

They headed strait towards me, completely ignoring Emma. I realized I'd just been sitting there watching this all happen. My hand flew to my ear and ripped out my headset. I quickly punched the button and sure enough. I held a stick.

Ok so it wasn't like the kind of stick you'd find in your back yard, it was more of a staff. A giant glossy black hardwood staff. It looked like it was about five feet long, nice and manageable.

I should have probably done some cool stick trick but instead I slammed the end of my staff into the first guy's nose. He stumbled backwards into some trashcans and slammed his head into a dumpster. One down, one to go.

The second guy was ready for me. He stepped in close and chopped his sword down towards my head. I couldn't step back fast enough so I tried to block with my stick. It worked, kind of.

I now held two three foot pieces of staff. I glanced over my opponents shoulder towards Emma and Jason. Emma's long knife was embedded in the brick wall of a building and Jason's sword was nowhere to be found. The two were locked in vicious hand to hand combat. Emma was throwing punches and kicks and Jason was head butting and trying to put her into a grappling hold.

Eyes foreword moron, Emmy can take care of herself, I thought. The second guy was still advancing. I lashed out with one of my sticks but he knocked it out of the way with the flat of his sword. I quickly struck with the second and managed to connect with his helmet. He staggered but still swung his sword at my neck. I ducked under it, narrowly missing the razor sharp edge of his imperial gold blade.

As I rose up, on the other side of his sword I struck with my stick again. Just as it connected with his helmet I slammed the second half into his knee. He crumpled to the ground but was quickly on his hands and knees trying to stand up again. I threw my foot out, and into his kidney, causing him to roll over.

With one more crack to the head his eyes closed and he passed out. I turned to help Emma but as I did she threw Jason like a rag doll into a dark green dumpster. She had a cut on her shoulder, but nothing ambrosia wouldn't fix. I managed to toss the other two Romans into Jason's dumpster while Emma fixed her wounds.

"We'll come back later, for now we need to get the camera mounted to the roof of the café." I said picking up my satchel. While checking that the contents weren't broken, my staff morphed into a puddle of water, then again morphed into a little headset. Hermes's way of avoiding broken weapons I guess.

I climbed up onto the dumpster and managed to get a boost up onto the fire escape that went all the way up to the three story roof. I clicked the headset button and it turned into a drill, the thing was mounted in seconds, and the antenna wasn't far behind.

So everything was running smoothly, until we checked on the Romans.

"I hate to break it to you but I believe that Jason and the others have tricked you," said Chiron when we told him the story. "They may have been faking their unconscious state, which gave them the chance to escape, interrogation. I know Jason grace, its exactly how he'd think,"

"Fantastic," I said slumping into the hotel chair

"Oh it is, it tells us much," he said. "We know that either the Romans are involved, with this warehouse, or that many rogue Romans are, my guess is the former. We also know that they know about us, and that says to me, spy,"

"Or they had a prophesy about us," I suggested.

"Possibly," said Chiron "At any rate we'll need to wait and see."

**Thanks for reading guys I hope you enjoyed it. According to my lay out, the rising action is well rising, soon so I hope you enjoy the last of the slow paced chapters for a while. Sorry if Chiron is O.O.C for some reason I just can't write him. **

**I updated my profile, and now I have a '30 min essay' on the window effect, if you get what I'm talking about leave it in a door, I mean a review. **

**P.S. sorry if you liked Jason's Character but i needed him as a bad guy, plus he's a little arrogant for my taste. so maybe he's OOC but i guess thats just how it is. **

**-M a R k H a M**


End file.
